Cabin Fever
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: the boys get stuck in automatic mode during a storm in 1842...with nothing to do, Jeffrey is able to teach Bogg some games...just something fun.


Okay, this is a one shot, basically cuz, well, it is. We've been having a lot of rain the last couple of days here in Florida, so I thought about this little tid bit. What WOULD happen if the guys were stuck and had nothing do to????

Have fun!!!

It was a dark, rainy day in 1842. With it being on a deserted mountain, no one was there to notice two bodies falling from the sky and landing hard on the ground.

"Ooooomph!" Phineas Bogg, Voyager of hundreds of years, could NEVER get used to the hard landings. Especailly when it came to landing on his back.

"Ow!! That hurt!" came another voice from along side of him.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah...just landed on my elbow." Twelve year old Jeffrey Jones sighed as he shook his left arm.

Phineas got up to his full six feet body frame and pulled his partner of one year up. He didn't like the looks of this: it was raining hard and very dark.

"Where are we?" Jeffrey wanted to know, shaking his mopped head.

"Wait a sec," Phineas sniffed. He took the omni off his belt and flipped it opened.

"BAT'S BREATH!" he moaned.

"Not again..." Jeffrey groaned.

"Yep...auto matic mode. We'd better get to cover before we get any wetter," Phineas slammed the omni shut and placed it back on his belt.

"If I got any wetter, I'd be a pool!" Jeffrey told him.

Phineas shot the boy a look and they both made a dash for the cabin he had spotted when they had first landed.

The ex-pirate quickly closed the door and shivered.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for awhile.," he told Jeffrey, who was busy looking around the small cabin.

"Doesn't look like this place has been used in quite awhile," the lad said.

Phineas was always amazed at how Jeffrey could pin point things out so quickly, even at his age. Course, what was he talking about? He had a walking history book here.

"Too bad it doesn't have a fire place. I could use a way to get warmed up," Phineas said as he shivered.

"Yeah. By the way, Bogg, you never DID say where we were."

"Oh..." Bogg opened up the omni again.

"Utah, 1842."

"Red light?"

"Nope, green. I HATE it when this thing goes on auto matic mode! Specailly when we're in the middle of no where and it's storming out!"

"Me, too. I never liked thunder storms,"

Phineas nodded. "Same here, kid. It's worst when you're alone, too. IN THE DARK!"

Jeffrey nodded and looked up at the ceiling when the rain became harder. It was these kind of storms that you couldn't even hear yourself think.

"Your folks do anything during storms to keep you occupied?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. We used to play games. Sometimes we'd get so loud that we couldn't hear the thunder!"

"Really? What kind of games?"

"Well, we can't play half of 'em here, since we don't have the equipment. Have you ever played charades?"

"Charades? Can't say that I have, kid. Is it fun?"

"If you play it right, it is. It could be quite funny,"

"Okay, how do you play it?"

Jeffrey smiled. This was going to be the first time that he and Bogg actually would have a chance to be like a real family instead of working all the time. He was getting kind of tired, though it's fun doing what he and Bogg did.

Jeffrey explained to Bogg the game and the pirate earnestly listened, wanting to be able to learn the game.

"Okay, I think I got it." Phineas said.

"Ready to give it a try?"

"Nah...why don't you go first?"

So, Jeffrey went ahead and made a few gestures of his body.

Phineas chuckled. "You're an ape!"

Jeff laughed. "Yep! Your turn,"

They played a few rounds of the game until the both of them got laughing hard.

"That was fun, kid. Any more ideas?"

Jeffrey looked around to find a small area of dirt. He was able to find a small stick and began to make an image.

"This is called 'hangman'," he told Bogg.

Phineas made a look on his face. "I don't like the sound of this game,"

Jeffrey laughed. "It's just the name, Bogg. What I do is make a couple of lines like so,"

Jeffrey made ten lines under the image.

"Then you give me a letter. If you're right, I right it down. If not, I start making a body. Ready?"

Phineas shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be,"

"Okay, give me a letter,"

"Hmmmmm, how 'bout an 'a'?"

Jeffrey put down the letter. "Good shot!"

Phineas looked down to see where the boy had put down the letter.

" A 'b'?"

"Nope, sorry. Now I put the head on the rope," Jeffrey explained and made the circle.

"Ugh, that's not good,"

The older Voyager thought a minute. "How 'bout an 'x'?'

Jeffrey laughed. "No!!!" and put the line in for the body.

"Can't I get a hint?"

"Sorry...not how the game works. Next,"

"A 'v'?"

Jeffrey put the letter down and Phineas smiled. "Ha! The word is VOYAGER!"

"Good job, Bogg! You wanna try?"

"No, thanks, even though it was fun."

He took the omni off his belt and was releived when he saw the automatic mode was off.

"Ahhhh, we're safe to go, kid."

"Oh, Bogg, we were having fun! Can't we stay a little while longer? Please?" Jeffrey asked, almost begging.

Phineas just couldn't say no to those puppy brown eyes. "Okay...a little while longer. But, not to long."

He had to admit it, this little time he spent with the kid did him a world of good, too. He felt more relaxed and more at eased with the boy than he had in a good long time.

The end...


End file.
